A Night to Remember
by McIvorGem77
Summary: Naruto has planned an unforgetable night for his boyfriend Sasuke.


**A Night to Remember**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke is slightly OCC.**

It has been six months since the big fight that made the couple admit that they love each other, five months since the two males moved in together and overall thirteen months since the two had started to date each other.

Both men couldn't say that they had a blissful relationship; they have had to put a lot of work and effort into their relationship.

But the one thing that they could say was that they love each other more then ever, not everyone approved of their relationship some because they were homophobic some because they lusted over Naruto and some lusted over Sasuke but no matter what the two could not be separated by others selfish intentions.

So you could say that our boys have conquered many obstacles which have brought them closer then ever.

Today was the day that would make or break their relationship.

Naruto had been planning for this day for three months and now that it was here, he felt totally unprepared and was nervous as fuck.

He had brought, what he thought was the perfect engagement ring for Sasuke, it was a simple platinum ring but what made it perfect was the inscription he had done on the inside of the ring, which said;

**NXS Forever Together.**

He had also lit up the fireplace in their bedroom and laid out a fluffy blanket, which also had Sasuke's favourite sushi and a bowl of tomatoes placed in the centre of the blanket, the bedroom also had a few vanilla scented candles littered around, which Sasuke also loved.

As he deemed the bedroom complete, he moved onto the next part of his plan, which was to lay a trail of rose petals from the front door all the way up to their bedroom door.

As Naruto finally finished the trail he looked at the time and realised he only had forty-five minutes until his boyfriend was home from the office, he had to shower, shave and get dressed.

-Time Skip-

Sasuke had arrived home, he was absolutely knackered and all he wanted to do now was cuddle up on the sofa which his sexy boyfriend and watch a move.

As he took his shoes and jacket off, he had noticed that none of the downstairs lights were on, which was strange since he knew his blonde was home because his car was in the drive way.

He turned the hall light on and was very surprised to see a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs, he followed and realised the trail led to their bedroom door.

The raven gently pushed the door open and could see that the bedroom fireplace was light and there was a large silhouette which he assumed was Naruto who was sitting in front of the flames.

'Naruto?' Sasuke questioned, he could see that Naruto hadn't noticed him at the door by the slight jump the blonde did when Sasuke had spoken.

Naruto turned around to see his tired looking boyfriend staring at him, with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde got up of the floor and walked towards his boyfriend.

'Sas, how was work' he smiled gently and took a hold of the ravens hands.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose higher at the question.

'Work was fine, Naruto what's going on?'

'Well' the blonde said while he let go of Sasuke's and wrapped his strong arms around the pale waist 'I wanted to give you a romantic surprise for my Sasu-cakes'.

If you could believe it, Naruto gave his boyfriend a bigger smile then lowered his face so he could litter the brunette's neck with sweet, simple kisses which then travelled along his strong jaw and up to Sasuke's red plump lips which he was very addicted to.

After a couple of minutes of sweet kisses he dragged Sasuke over to the fireplace.

'Sit' he pulled Sasuke down beside him and grabbed a tomato, which he proceeded to fed to his unresponsive boyfriend, he figured the raven was still slightly shocked at his romantic surprise.

As the tomato was pushed passed his lips, Sasuke had snapped out of his shock and looked at his loving boyfriend, only Naruto would do such a romantic thing for the Uchiha.

'Naru, Thank you for all this, its lovely' he whispered, and then planted a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips.

Naruto didn't need to respond to the thank you, instead the couple had started to eat the delicious spread in front of them and talk about trivial things.

After they were done with the meal the blonde had leaned up against their bed frame and Sasuke was in-between his legs, leaning against his muscled chest and was watching the fire.

Naruto started to run his fingers through soft, midnight locks of hair, he was always surprised that Sasuke never used any products for his hair, it was just naturally styled and really soft, after about half an hour of relaxing, Naruto could feel his boyfriend start to fall asleep, he gently shook his boyfriend and pulled his legs up, forcing the raven to move from his comfortable position.

'Sasuke?'

'Yeah?'

'I have another surprise for you' Naruto said, slightly nervous in case it didn't go according to plan.

Sasuke looked at him questioning, what possibly could the Dobe be up to now?

Naruto reached into his pants pocket and withdrew a small black, velvet box and presented it to Sasuke.

'Sasuke, will you marry me?'

Ok that was a shocker, Sasuke thought, he never in a million years thought the idiot would ask him for his hand in marriage, yes the raven had thought about it a lot but Naruto never really took an interest in that sort of thing, whenever he brought it up.

But here he was with his Dobe proposing to him, in the most romantic way he could think off, he was speechless, his Dobe, his Dobe forever, he liked that idea.

After a few minutes of silence from his boyfriend, Naruto was getting a bit antsy about the answer.

'Sas, babe, your killing me here?'

The raven blinked back to reality and realized how worried Naruto looked at this very moment.

'Yes!' Sasuke shouted.

'Wh..what?'

'Yes, you idiot, of course I'll bloody marry you' Sasuke jumped into Naruto's arms and placed butterfly kisses all over the tanned face.

'Yes….Yes….Yes' the raven shouted in-between the kisses.

After he finished the sweet kisses, Sasuke had moved into a more comfortable position, which just happened to be straddling his amazingly, hot, thoughtful boyfriend.

Naruto took hold of the velvet box, which had landed beside him when his boyfriend jumped him (LOL), he grasped the engraved ring and showed the engraving to the raven.

'I love you so much Naru'

'I love you to Sas' and with that he placed the ring onto the appointed finger and let Sasuke marvel at how perfect it looked upon him pale hand.

The blonde grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and pulled him into, what could only be described as an orgasm on the lips, kiss.

Things had started to get very passionate between the two lovers, at this point Naruto had removed Sasuke's work shirt and they were both grinding their arousals together, to get the much need friction both men wanted.

'Naruuuuto' Sasuke had moaned into the blonde's mouth, while pathetically trying to remove the others shirt, after a few attempts, Naruto took pity on his boyfriend and decided to remove his shirt himself.

After the shirt was removed, Sasuke groaned even louder, he loved the feel of Naruto's hard tanned abs against him; he was built like a god.

The raven all of a sudden stood up from the passionate kiss he was sharing and stripped of all his clothes, with him naked and standing in front of him, Naruto was getting more turned on at the minute and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed a hold of the pale hips in front of him and engulfed the straining erection, he bobbed his head a few times, loving how Sasuke sounded when he was so close to cumming, he withdrew his mouth and teased the slit, licking all the pearls of pre-cum that had already escaped his boyfriends arousal.

Sasuke was dying from all the slow torture the blonde was doing to him, Naruto knew exactly the right technique to use to give him a slow and painful blowjob, if he didn't come soon he was going to die.

Naruto took pity on his fiancé (Woop Woop!) and bobbed his head faster along Sasuke's erection and before he knew it the raven was coming in his mouth and collapsed on the floor from exhaustion, his eyes slowly closing from being so tired but before he knew it the raven was being hauled onto his stomach, with his butt up in the air in a humiliating situation, he was about to turn around and have ago at his lover but then he felt something long, thin and wet enter him, a finger he thought, Naruto's finger.

He didn't even get a chance to adjust to the one finger before another finger had joined in and after a few pumps another finger had joined as well, Sasuke was squirming under the pleasure, three fingers weren't really going to make a difference, not when you compare it to how big Naruto's erection is.

And before he knew it the fingers were taken away from him and something much larger was prodding his backside, even though he has had sex with Naruto a hundred maybe even a thousand times (cause their like bunnies) he could never quit get use to how big Naruto truly was in the trouser department.

When the blonde had started to push in, he took it nice and slow, loving the feeling off Sasuke engulfing his heavy erection.

Once he was fully sheathed, he had to wait for the raven to start breathing again, obviously he didn't prep Sasuke enough but he got way to impatient and horny.

'You can move Dobe'

Without even answering back to the insult, the blonde pulled all the way out, until the tip was barley in then snapped his hips forward, impaling Sasuke on his erection.

'FUCK!' Sasuke screamed as his prostate was hit dead on, he had started to see stars, just from one thrust.

Naruto kept the harsh pace going until he got annoyed, he couldn't see his lovers face, he flipped Sasuke onto his back and pulled the raven into a bruising kiss.

Immediately when Sasuke was flipped he locked his legs around Naruto's waist and hooked his arms around his neck, what he didn't plan on was that while Naruto was pounding into him like a beast on heat, joined with the bruising kiss, the blonde had grabbed a hold of his erection and started to jerk him off at the same time, the raven knew he wouldn't last much longer and judging by the way Naruto's thrusts were getting more and more erratic, the blonde was far a head.

A few more thrusts conjoined with Naruto rubbing the pad of his thumb against the tip of Sasuke's erection made the raven have the most mind blowing orgasm he has ever had, he hadn't even noticed that Naruto had jus cummed as well until the blonde collapsed in top of him.

They laid their for a few minutes enjoying the after bliss until Naruto very slowly got up off of the raven and cleaned them both off with one of the discarded shirts on the floor.

After he had finished cleaning up, he tiredly looked down at his fiancé and noticed that Sasuke had nearly completely fallen asleep, so he decided to pick the drowsy man up and place him inside the nice warm bed, which quickly followed with him joining Sasuke.

They had shortly drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, cuddling each other, they had stayed attached through out the whole night and in the morning found Naruto spooning Sasuke and holding the raven in a very tight and possessive embrace.

Sasuke had been the first to wake but found that he couldn't move and didn't want to either, he had the day of today which was fantastic, seeing as he probably wont be able to walk properly today, so he just decided to stay laying down in Naruto's embrace.

When Naruto had woken up, he discovered that Sasuke was once again admiring his engagement ring, the blonde gave a gentle kiss to his neck.

'Morning Babe'

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see a tired looking blonde, he tried to turn over onto his back but was greeted with shooting pains up his spine, he let out a loud groan.

'Sorry I was a bit ruff last night Hun' Naruto apologised and gave him an apologetic kiss on the lips.

'It's fine, its not like I didn't enjoy it' Sasuke cupped the blondes scarred cheeks and looked lovingly into his eyes 'I love you so much'

'I love you too Sas' Naruto just snuggled up to Sasuke and they stayed like that for a few minutes until the cordless phone beside the table began to ring.

Sasuke had picked the phone up in annoyance.

'What?' he said rudely, to whom ever was on the other line.

'Yeah…. Yeah….Sure….ok bye' he hung up and placed the phone back onto the table.

'Who was that?'

'Just Sakura asking us whether or not we wanted to go round hers and Lee's for dinner tomorrow'

'Cool, well at least we have the day to ourselves then' Naruto placed another kiss on Sasuke's lips 'Now go back to sleep, you'll need your energy later'

When Sasuke saw the feral grin upon Naruto's face, he knew he'll be needing some painkillers later.

And what Sasuke didn't know was that Sakura helped Naruto plan everything and tomorrow was indeed another surprise for the young Uchiha, it was their engagement party.

**The End.**

**I struggled so much on the sex scene, I might have to re-write it.**

**There will be more to come, just to let all my readers know that all my stories so far are basically one big story just published at different times plus im rubbish at writing in chapters.**

**Please comment but no flames and if you want to have an input for the next story then PM me I don't mind, more the merrier. **

**Am loving all my readers/followers, my stories are dedicated to you. **


End file.
